Home monitoring cameras with an integrated intelligent personal audio assistant are becoming more popular. The integrated intelligent personal audio assistant has the capability of allowing user instructions to be interpreted via verbal commands. However, as with many internet-connected devices, personal audio assistant devices, often lack in security. For example, keywords are often used to initiate a verbal command. If an unauthorized user is able to speak the keyword the personal audio assistant device might still perform a command (i.e., a commercial playing on a TV set has been used to cause a personal audio assistant to remotely cause personal audio assistants to perform functions).
One form of security that can be added to an intelligent personal audio assistant is permissions. If only particular users have permissions to initiate functions, then unauthorized use can be prevented. The problem is identifying the person speaking to the personal audio assistant. Video can be used to distinguish users. However, if the camera has a wide field of view there may be a limited image resolution within a particular viewing area. The camera must also select which person is talking in those situations where multiple people are present.
It would be desirable to implement a home monitoring camera featuring intelligent personal audio assistant, smart zoom and face recognition features.